Sol y Luna
by G.A-motoharu
Summary: *El Sol es una estrella del tipo espectral que se encuentra en el centro del Sistema Solar. Alfred siempre había sido como el sol. Poderoso, grande, brillante. *La Luna se encuentra en relación síncrona con la Tierra, siempre mostrando la misma cara a la Tierra. Matthew con la misma sonrisa para todos. Porque Canadá no era como el sol. Era más bien, como la luna.


**Sol y Luna**

BY: G.A-motoharu

* * *

Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ni pertenecerán…todo el crédito a Himaruya Hidekaz. La trama es mía y la información sacada de _Wikipedia_. Sin fines de lucro solo para diversión mía y de ustedes. ;3

Luces, cámara…

Acción (o Fanfiction como quieran ^^)

* * *

**Como Sol como Luna**

_Porque United States siempre será el resplandeciente sol y Canadá la tímida luna._

.

.

**EL SOL**

_El Sol es una estrella del tipo espectral que se encuentra en el centro del Sistema Solar y constituye la mayor fuente de radiación electromagnética de este sistema planetario._

Alfred siempre había sido como el sol. Poderoso, grande, _brillante. _Con gran magnetismo hacia las demás personas o incluso naciones. Aunque su voz ruidosa, su carácter molesto y su complejo de héroe que saca canas verdes a los más pacientes.

Alfred fue siempre tan así. Tan espectacular.

La mayor fuerza, desde diferentes puntos de vista.

Siempre el centro de atención, siempre la estrella inalcanzable.

.

_La Tierra y otros cuerpos (incluidos otros planetas, asteroides, meteoroides, cometas y polvo) orbitan alrededor del Sol._

De una pequeña tierra reclamada por nadie, con cañaverales, montañas nevadas, playas, recursos renovables y hermosura por doquier; a la gran súper potencia mundial eje del mundo y cabeza de la economía mundial. Incluso los más lejanos y arraigados en sus raíces pueden decir _quién _es él. Los Estados Unidos de América, _quien_ es la nación autoproclamada 'héroe de todos'. Todo gira alrededor de Estados Unidos, quieran o no. Y él no se adapta, son los demás quien se deben adaptar a él.

Nadie puede ser más que él y nadie ve más que él. Es un efecto continuo.

.

_Un eclipse solares el fenómeno muy escaso que se produce cuando la Luna oculta al Sol, desde la perspectiva de la Tierra._

_Casi nunca sucede, un evento épico, de proporciones inigualables…pero fuera de lo común._

¿Quién se atrevería a eclipsar a la gran fuerza que representa los Estados Unidos de América? Muchos responderán afirmativamente, pero pocos y casi ninguno se atrevería. Nadie puede con el desarrollo aplastante de esta potencia. Con sus armas sofisticadas, sus científicos aristócratas y sus armas nucleares listas para cualquier signo de ataque. Su lema es la libertad pero su código es la guerra.

Y, sin embargo, a pesar de lo anterior hay ocasiones en donde hasta el ser mas invisible, olvidable pero firme y luchador puede superar a la gran entidad que representa Alfred F. Jones, mejor conocido como Estados Unidos.

Ahí tienen la guerra de 1817.

En su afán de libertad, en su rebeldía, Alfred quería la independencia de que hubo criado: Gran Bretaña, _United Kingdom, England_…tantos nombres y todos abogados por la misma persona: Arthur Kirkland; quería su propias decisiones que tomar, su propio gobierno, su propia cultura…

Quería su autonomía, la libertad que secretamente Francia le susurró al oído, enervando y convirtiendo al rebelde joven en un saco de furia, ira y anhelos. Con ideas en sus ojos azules refulgentes y la palabra guerra diluida en sus venas.

Lamentablemente, en ese entonces USA era joven e iluso, impulsivo y mocoso.

No se percato de los ojos violetas que lo veían, desde siempre, con desaprobación, miedo incluso pena. Porque en ese entonces Canadá estaba tan cerca de E.E U.U como lo había estado con su oso polar milenario. Simplemente que Estados Unidos apenas y podía ver más allá de sus narices y sus ideas egoístas para darse cuenta que él no era quien decidía por, quien consideraba, su hermano gemelo. Eran casi uno mismo, pero Alfred estaba ya tan lejano a su hermano que este empezó a separarse de él también.

Por eso no vio lo inminente, la palabra 'libertad' había emocionado tanto que sin querer dejo que su verdadero significado se olvidara en aras de la guerra.

Y fue la primera vez que Estados Unidos se dio cuenta. Hasta el más heroico puede ser vencido. No por un villano, no, si no por un poder mucho mayor: el poder de la razón.

Es así que cuando su gemelo se negó a seguirlo a sus ideales, quedo en shock mirando a Arthur sonreír en victoria y colocar una mano sobre el hombro de su fiel hermano. El fiel hermano que prefirió a la isla que a él. Y claro, todos sabemos que nadie le dice que no a la gran potencia.

Así que ataco, lleno de ira, furia, celos y poder al que no tenía la culpa (En realidad nadie la tenia) y ataco como quien es herido por la peor de armas.

Y ataco a Canadá, quemo York y dejó una profunda cicatriz mental y física a su hermano, a quien había jurado proteger, por quien se convirtió en héroe. Y quien lo miraba esa noche con los más hermosos ojos violetas relucientes ante las llamas que gritaba con la mirada palabras como: 'Traición' 'Hermano' 'Por favor' y muchas otras que dejo de leer al ver las lagrimas de dolor derramarse de los ojos que una vez dijo que eran hermosos.

Y se detuvo. Mirando a su alrededor y observando la destrucción que había causado, sin medir su poder. Y fue la única vez que agradecía la llegada e intervención de Arthur entre ellos. Entre Estados Unidos y Canadá.

Pero nada lo preparó para lo que vino después.

Reducido a un saco en el suelo, ardiendo en fuego su querida Casa Blanca. Mirando con ojos tristes, enojados, envueltos en dolor. Con fusil en mano y sin ganas de disparar a la figura que fríamente lo miraba pétrea. Con su cabello color claro, ondulado y ligeramente largo. Con su uniforme lleno de sangre, fango y cenizas. Con los ojos violetas mas helados que hubiera visto en su gemelo. Con la voz carente de emoción y el aura oscura que jamás hubiera visto.

Estaba Canadá, frente a él, con fusil en mano y una antorcha en la otra, ahí frente a la invencible gran nación, mirándolo. Estaba Canadá espalda al fuego, tapándolo con la sombra de su esbelto pero recién descubierto cuerpo. Y lo supo, el error que cometió.

Y entonces América comprendió, había perdido, no la guerra (esa la ganó, ahora era el país de la libertad). Por primera vez había sido vencido y de rodillas, mirando hacia arriba a esa cara en forma de corazón enmarcada con ligeros rizos con esa expresión imperturbable y totalmente plana, solo pudo pronunciar.

"Lo siento" De sus labios resecos, América habló con lagrimas tiñendo de humedad su uniforme y el pecho ardiéndole por la nueva cicatriz ganada.

Y sus oídos solo escucharon un…

"Nunca más, hermano" susurrado de esos labios rosas antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Estados Unidos de América gano la guerra, no se preocupen. Convirtiéndose en libre, soberano e independiente. Pero…

_Esa fue la primera vez que la luna eclipso al sol_. Y hubo más, pero nunca fueron predecibles y por lo tanto tomo de sorpresa a todos que no fueron vistas por muchos.

También hubo una ocasión, cuando a Canadá le invitaron a participar en la guerra mundial. Una guerra cruel que no tenía nada que ver con el continente americano pero sin embargo el acudió al llamado. Porque fue a él en quien pensaron, no a la potencia imparable que refulgía en auge. No, no a Estados Unidos, sino a Canadá. La tímida nación que le brindo apoyo a Holanda, a quien prácticamente salvo. Esa fue otra ocasión en donde la tímida luna opaco al sol, porque no necesitaban los rayos incandescentes de ese astro volátil. Necesitaba a la serena luna, con paso tranquilo y luz tenue.

Y hubieron mas, como cuando Canadá fue el único que se preocupo por felicitar a Ucrania por su independencia, a China y a demás naciones que en un momento fueron unas mas del montón. Y en esa época, esas naciones miraron a la hermosa luna y sonrieron porque ahora solo ella se veía.

Pero así como los eclipses de sol...son hechos de muy poca frecuencia.

.

_En el interior del Sol se producen continuas reacciones termonucleares. De este modo, el Sol convierte cada segundo unos 564 millones de toneladas de hidrógeno en 560 millones de toneladas de helio, lo que significa que unos cuatro millones de toneladas de materia se transforman en energía solar, una pequeña parte de la cual llega a la Tierra y sostiene la vida._

Alfred había sido una pequeña colonia británica que deseaba ser libre, como ya había mencionado. No siempre fue así pero con el tiempo el poder había ido de la mano con él. Creciendo y creciendo, poderoso y poderoso. Sin embargo, pese a la creencia popular, Alfred no era tonto.

Había escuchado historias de una gran nación lejana, llamada el Imperio Romano_. _El cómo el poder lo hizo desaparecer y como el poder del que decía vanagloriarse lo consumió. También, él y Canadá habían escuchado historias del _United Kindom_ que había sido _England. _Todos acabados por su propio poder.

Por eso, decidió que el no sería así con él, el tomaría las precauciones necesarias para que el poder que aumentaba en él no lo terminara destruyendo.

Así que el poder que tuvo lo re direccionó. De ahí el gran crecimiento económico y social así como su expansión y poderío. No era tonto, pero tampoco era maduro y cometió cientos de errores del que se arrepiente.

Quizás su poder no lo destruyó pero si causo grave daño.

El jueves negro, la guerra contra Iraq, la Guerra Fría, las bombas nucleares en Hiroshima y Nagasaki, sus pueblos en caos y sus crisis solo equiparables en gastos de la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Sin embargo, Estados Unidos de América es un buen chico, piensa en grande pero siempre para ayudar a otros…y claro, ser llamado _'The Hero_' era su recompensa. Ser agradecido y visto como el 'amable' ser que sostiene la economía. Porque, admitámoslo, ahora vivimos en una sociedad que se mueve en base al efectivo que corre por las manos de muchos. La economía es la base de la sociedad, y muy exageradamente, de la vida de los humanos como entes de sociedad (no como los mismos humanos); y debemos dejar en claro que aquí, quien es el pilar (o uno de tantos) es Estados Unidos. ¿Ven a lo que me refiero a cuando digo que él sostiene a la sociedad?

Y ya lo hemos visto muchas veces, si la bolsa cae en USA, cae en todo el mundo. Y solo es una pequeña parte del poder de quien es dueño 'el héroe del mundo'.

.

_El sol, siempre alto, lejano, estático y lleno de poder. Que irradia calidez, que permite la vida en la tierra; fuerza (la que amenaza en desbordarse) y demasiado de que hablar._

_Imponente y siempre visible. Iluminando el día, de quien es dueño. Sin dejarse vencer por nubes de tormenta, siempre haciendo de las suyas en el día, donde todos los humanos están activos en sus quehaceres cotidianos._

Siempre, siempre…recordado.

Así es Alfred F. Jones, mejor conocido como Estados Unidos de América.

Porque él es como el sol...en todos los aspectos.

_._

_._

_._

_**LA LUNA**_

_La Luna se encuentra en relación síncrona con la Tierra, siempre mostrando la misma cara a la Tierra._

Siempre la misma sonrisa, tranquila, sumisa y suave. Canadá es 'hermano', vecino, aliado, amigo, confidente y camarada de Estados Unidos. Nacidos en territorios prácticamente iguales (he ahí su parecido), demasiado cerca el uno del otro, como para decir que parecían la misma persona. Tan sincronizados pero a la vez alejados los unos a los otros.

Porque Canadá no era como el sol. Era más bien, como la luna. Y la luna era tan tímida como Canadá.

Siempre mostrando ese rostro de suave entender a quienes casualmente le ven, no le olvidan y le hablan. Y Canadá siempre mostrara esa sonrisa que dice 'gracias por mirarme' porque en serio está agradecido de poder corroborar que existe...y que no es una extensión de Estados Unidos.

.

_A pesar de ser el objeto más brillante en el cielo después del Sol, su superficie es en realidad muy oscura, con una reflexión similar a la del carbón._

Y si, podría ser segunda potencia en el mundo o mejor, uno de los lugares hermosos para vivir. Si tan solo pudieran darse cuenta de él. Y podría ser la nación más amable que pudieran imaginar, amante de la naturaleza, de la paz, de la libertad; pero con tantos tropiezos (suyos y de otros) su tierra ha sido apodada como la invisible y menor apta para la vida. El 'páramo congelado' así le conocían antes. Porque la nieve cubre mucho y no deja ver la belleza. Y eso, afecta también a su representación, que con el paso del tiempo dejo de querer mostrarse como tal cual. Dejo de querer ser apta, hermosa y habitable. Dejando que la nieve cubriera aun más, sin dar lugar al suelo fértil. ¿Qué más daba si nadie le veía?

.

_La distancia orbital de la Luna, cerca de treinta veces el diámetro de la Tierra, hace que tenga en el cielo el mismo tamaño que el Sol, permitiendo a la Luna cubrir exactamente al Sol en eclipses solares totales._

Nunca nadie se dio cuenta, salvo algunas excepciones. Canadá es la segunda nación más grande del mundo, si, inclusive es más alta que Estados Unidos (a lo mucho siete centímetros).

Pero quienes le ven cuando esta con Estados Unidos (por ejemplo Francia y Rusia), dicen que son del mismo tamaño, Canadá se encorva algunas veces, quizás por eso lo dicen.

Otros afirman que Canadá es mucho más pequeño que América, pero quizás se refieran a la voz, a la autoestima. O quizás se refieran a todo lo que hace que haya más veces en que América opaque a Canadá. Muchas cosas que Canadá nunca podrá negar o afirmar por esta demasiado alejado de ellos. Muy lejos.

.

_Aunque el programa Luna de la Unión Soviética fue el primero en alcanzar la Luna con una nave espacial no tripulada, el programa Apolo de Estados Unidos consiguió las únicas misiones tripuladas hasta la fecha._

Muchos han intentado tomar a esta nación suave, tranquila y amable. Demasiadas veces Francia noto a Cuba mirándola, otras veces América noto a la nación narizona observando discretamente a su vecino del norte. Obvio no fue bien recibido. Y todos sabemos el rencor y rivalidad que estos dos últimos afirman y confirman.

Rusia lo vio una vez, era un niño hermoso, de cabello suave y ojos como los suyos, el color de las auroras boreales. Le encantó. No sabía quién era pero le hacía fascinante el cómo interactuaba con el General Invierno, a quien incluso él le temía. Y el niño reía a su lado con ese gorgoteo y suave susurro. Lástima que su piel era tan pálida que parecía nieve y la ventisca parecía tan fuerte que apenas podía verlo. Fácilmente le olvido al pasar los años, sin embargo lo volvió a ver cuando los presentaron en los Aliados. Pero nuevamente volvió a olvidarlo al prestar su atención al cerdo come hamburguesas que hablaba de una idea estúpida que incluía un súper héroe gigante. Y sin embargo un día, mientras nevaba en su ciudad (donde había sido una conferencia) lo volvió a mirar. Y deseó adueñarse de esa hermosa nación, fría como la suya pero con calidez en ese cuerpo. Y la miró con deseo, pero cometió el error de no ser discreto.

El hablaba con él, conversaban de sus climas, su geografía y sus puntos en común. Fue el primero en hacerle reír, después de llegar a los Aliados (a pesar de que Canadá parecía temerle un poco) Y no noto como América veía eso con ojos celosos y posesivos. Y un día, cuando creyó que había logrado llegar hasta él, ya había sido tomado. Estaba en brazos del cerdo capitalista, con sus manos en todas partes y cuando lo miro, sus ojos azules sonrieron en victoria.

Aceptando su derrota se retiro de la competencia, pero siempre quedo el rencor de saberse perdedor de esa hermosa nación ártica de cabellos rubios y ondulados. Y el recelo le consumió, bueno, si esa nación no era suya ¿para qué prestarle atención?

Así que Canadá volvió a quedar en el olvido porque para los ojos de muchos, era de Estados Unidos.

.

_La luna es un satélite ella no posee luz propia, la luz q vemos de la luna es el reflejo de la luz solar en su superficie__._

Admitámoslo de nuevo, aquí la potencia mundial es USA. Todo lo demás es opacado por él, y eso no cambia cuando se trata de Canadá y América, los hermanos gemelos no biológicos. Para muchos, Canadá es USA y si no es así...es porque seguramente es parte de él.

.

"¡Alfred!"

"¡América!"

"Estados Unidos"

"¡Jones!"

Siempre confundido, con tantos nombres que no eran el suyo. Olvidado o solo reconocido por equivocarse al nombrarlo. Con solo una respuesta a una común y frecuente pregunta.

"¿Quien?"

"Soy Canadá"

.

_Un eclipse lunar o eclipse de Luna(del latín, eclipsis) es un evento astronómico que sucede cuando la Tierra se interpone entre el Sol y la Luna, provocando que esta última entre en el cono de sombra de la Tierra y en consecuencia se oscurezca._

_Muy común, un evento demasiado común._

_La luna tiene fases, es la única porque el sol siempre es indeformable, siempre__ en __el cielo del día, completo, sin esconderse. No pasa lo mismo con la luna._

Canadá siempre tendrá facetas, en las cuales puede escoger para tratar a ciertas personas. El, siendo tan parecido a la luna, se esconde entre nubes, mientras las estrellas le quitan el resplandor; esperando o tal vez temerosa de lo que pueda pasar. Al no estar acostumbrado a ser visto, oído e incluso tomado en cuenta, es normal para el ser infinitamente tímido.

Y se la pasa callado, sin desmentir ni llamar la atención. En silencio asintiendo y estando de acuerdo. Esperando su turno para hablar.

.

Fases de la luna:

_**Luna No. 1**__: Luna Nueva o Novilunio, también llamada "Luna Nueva Astronómica" o "Luna Negra", corresponde a la Luna Nueva Verdadera; esta fase de la Luna normalmente es imposible verla a simple vista ya que se encuentra oculta tras el resplandor solar, sólo es posible observarla cuando ocurre un eclipse total de Sol, los cuales acontecen durante esta fase lunar sólo cuando las condiciones dadas son las adecuada._

Canadá no es un ser malo, Dios no, es una nación que ha sido siempre olvidada a favor de otros. No es que no quiera mostrarse, es que no puede. Tantos años de dejarla de lado que el mismo se olvido de cómo hacerse notar. Es tan amable y siempre está ahí para escuchar a quien lo necesite. Es suave, sutil, cortes. Tímido pero valiente cuando se le requiere, a veces un poco tsundere; otra es demasiado agresivo sobre todo en el hockey, es competitivo con algunos deportes, no le gusta la comida chatarra ni el calor. Odia el melocotón pero ama el durazno, tanto o más que las fresas. Ama con locura los panqueques y más con jarabe de arce. Es muy tolerable al alcohol pero casi no gusta de beberlo. A veces le gusta fumar un cigarrillo y más de una vez ha probado drogas; pero jamás se ha propasado y le tiene un amor especial a un osito polar cachorro que siempre ha estado con el. Ama la naturaleza y a los animales, más que nada a los osos y a los alces. Su mayor deseo es tener amigos y poder pasar el tiempo con ellos. Odia su voz tan baja y odia que la gente no lo vea. Ese es el verdadero Canadá, pero aunque mucho lo desee...todo eso jamás es notado porque nadie le preste atención al solitario rubio invisible. O muchas veces es confundido por Alfred, quien todo el mundo dice, es su 'hermano gemelo'.

.

_**Luna No. 2**__: Luna Nueva Visible, también llamada en el argot popular "Luna Creciente", corresponde a la Luna Nueva Tradicional y es la primera aparición de la Luna en el cielo, 18 o 30 horas después de haberse producido la posición de "Luna Nueva Astronómica". Esta fase de la Luna se podrá ver en el cielo hacia el oeste, una vez ya ocultado el Sol, justo por encima del crepúsculo aún restante. Tiene forma de pequeña guadaña o cuerno. Esta fase de la Luna es la que se utiliza para dar comienzo al primer día de cada mes lunar._

Como esa vez, cuando Inglaterra lo noto y fue a saludarlo, Francia igual lo noto y fue con ellos. Pero nuevamente el resplandor del Alfred lo oculto. América empezó a decir como podría salvar a los animales en peligro de extinción, y para sorpresa de todos, era una buena idea. De inmediato los ojos que lo miraban a Canadá se esfumaron, las manos que le palmeaban el hombro y espalda, se fueron. Las palabras dedicadas a el ya no estaban ahí. Y nuevamente se quedo oculto por ahí.

Y eso siguió pasando el resto de la semana de reuniones. Y Canadá solo tuvo que aferrarse a su oso con más fuerza para animarse.

.

_**Luna No. 3: **__Cuarto Creciente. Tiene su orto (salida del astro en el horizonte) por el este a las 12 del mediodía (hora astronómica local, no necesariamente hora oficial), su cenit se produce a las 6 de la tarde y su ocaso a las 12 de la medianoche. La parte luminosa de la Luna durante esta fase tiene la forma de un círculo partido justo a la mitad (semi-círculo)._

Algunas veces, Canadá se sentía dividido. Dividido entre el amor fraternal (y mas) que le tenía a Estados Unidos, por crecer juntos, ser su vecino y hermano en algunos sentidos; y las ganas de odiarlo que le consumían cuan reflexionando se daba cuenta que muchas cosas eran culpa de USA. De muchas cosas que las que no debería culpar pero que ahí estaban, pesando en sus hombros equivocadamente. Y a veces temía, que la sonrisa que ponía no tapara por completo la oscuridad que se comía el alma al tener esos pensamientos feos.

.

_**Luna No. 4: **__Luna Gibosa Creciente, una vez ya pasada la fase del Cuarto Creciente, la Luna va tomando progresivamente día tras día, una forma convexa por ambos lados en su parte luminosa, perdiendo ese lado recto que poseía durante la fase anterior (Luna No. 3)._

Y así como esta fase, cuando la oscuridad de Matthew le asusta y tiene en la mira a Estados Unidos, Alfred le sonríe y le nota. Riendo y sintiendo la calidez que el cuerpo sureño despide, que aunque a veces es sofocante, le calma. Porque recuerda que para el, Alfred fue muchas veces su héroe, su luz en la oscuridad.

.

_**Luna No. 5: **__Luna Llena o Plenilunio, es cuando la concavidad de la parte luminosa de la Luna se logra completar en su totalidad hasta formar un círculo. Su orto es aproximadamente a las 6:00 p.m., el cenit lo alcanza aproximadamente durante la medianoche y se oculta cerca de las 6:00 de la mañana. La Luna Llena viene a marcar justo lo que es la mitad del mes lunar (14 días, 18 horas,21 minutos 36 segundos)._

Y así cuando llegan a casa, Alfred le mantiene caliente con esa sonrisa de mil watts, le divierte y le besa en la coronilla, susurrándole lo adorable que es; Matthew se siente aliviado de que la oscuridad se haya replegado. No ido, no, porque siempre está ahí al asecho.

Y así que se ríe, ríe a carcajadas tan libremente cuando los chistes de Alfred empiezan a ser graciosos. Cuando los dos acurrucados en el sofá ven esa tonta película de idiotas haciendo idioteces. Y más cuando Alfred imita la presentación y le hace hacer lo mismo. Y entonces la sonrisa sincera que siempre era olvidada llega a mostrarse plena, esplendida y luminosa.

.

_**Luna No. 6**__: Luna Gibosa Menguante, pasada ya la fase correspondiente a la Luna Llena, la parte luminosa de la Luna comenzará a menguar con el correr de los días, tomando así de nuevo —igual como en la Luna No. 4— una apariencia de una Luna-Cóncava (gibosa) esta vez en su fase decreciente._

Ya más en la noche, cuando América está dormido. Canadá se levanta, lava los trastes y limpia el desorden. Silenciosamente acobija a su sol para que tenga fuerza para al día siguiente. Le besa la frente y se marcha. Regresa a su propia casa, con su oso esperándolo. Mientras camina, recuerda todo lo vivido en esa noche y sonríe nostálgico.

Porque probablemente América ya lo ha olvidado. Es por eso que se va, seguramente cuando Alfred se despierte piense que se quedo dormido o algo así. Y ciertamente no lo recordara...ni lo llamara como prometió hacerlo (como miles de veces antes)

Ni le preguntara mañana si está bien y si no le duele el moretón que le hizo al tropezar y caerse por culpa de una pelota de béisbol Y seguramente América no le recordara mañana, ni recordara esa noche con él. Y seguramente mañana no lo verá, y será invisible para el igual.

Y seguramente mañana América estará reluciente como el sol. Como siempre.

.

_**Luna No. 7: **__Cuarto Menguante, exactamente igual que el Cuarto Creciente, pero en sentido contrario. Además, tiene su orto a las 12 de la medianoche, alcanza el cenit en el cielo a las 6 de la mañana y su ocaso se produce a las 12 del mediodía, es decir, esta fase lunar corresponde al periodo de días durante el cual es posible observar a la Luna en el cielo durante las horas de la mañana._

Así, mientras conduce hacia su casa, los malos pensamientos vuelven. Pero sigue sonriendo y sigue sintiéndose triste. Pero Canadá es fuerte como la luna. A pesar de tener a todas esas estrellas brillando con luz propia y ser un ente con oscuridad, aun no se da por vencido y entorna los puños porque solo mordiendo su labio inferior no puede con la olea de frustración y rabia que bulle dentro de él. Que ni sabe de dónde vino.

.

_**Luna No. 8: **__Luna Menguante, conocida también como "Creciente Menguante" o "Luna Vieja" (este último término poco conocido) ya que es idéntica a la Luna Nueva Visible, pero en sentido opuesto. La Luna Menguante sólo es posible verla de madrugada, hacia el Este, justo por encima de la Aurora o Alba y antes de que salga el Sol. Tiene apariencia de pequeña guadaña__._

Y sin haber dormido bien, se viste y se encamina a la reunión en New York. Llega temprano y acomoda su portafolio en el asiento que le pertenece. Trae botellas de agua para todos y asusta a uno que otro ayudante con su oso. Está sospechosamente callado pero a las pocas naciones que han llegado no les interesa puesto que critican la impuntualidad de Estados Unidos.

No notan como en solitario opta por sentarse sin más. No notan como sus ojos están hinchados y como sus hombros tensos. No notan la sonrisa esperanzada que da cuando miran en su dirección y luego alejan la mirada. Y por supuesto, no notan el saludo de buenos días que es opacado por la risa tan particular de América y su llegada estrepitosa.

Entonces América llama la atención y nunca los ojos se dirigen a Canadá de nuevo.

Y así como lo predijo Canadá, América no le nota, no lo saluda y hasta le empuja levemente al pasar. Luego, cuando en el descanso Francia invita a Inglaterra y a América a comer: y milagrosamente se acuerda de el preguntándole a América su paradero. Alfred niega todo, sin malicia, sin afán de dañar; porque es todo ya un hábito, tan natural.

Y siempre se olvidan de él. '_¿Cual hermano? Yo no tengo hermanos ¡Me acordaría si lo tuviera! ¡Hahahaha!_' Dice América. Y luego se van lejos, los tres olvidándose de Canadá nuevamente.

Dejándolo ahí, fundiéndose con el aire y ahogándolo en la oscuridad como lo hace la luna.

Y como siempre hace Canadá, silenciosamente se va de ahí, conduce a su casa con la radio a todo volumen para no oír sus pensamientos pesimistas. Y cuando llega a su casa grita. Rompe algo en la frustración e ira. Maldice. Pero su voz es tan baja que nadie lo oye.

.

_**Luna No. 9: **__Luna Negra, corresponde a la última fase visible de la Luna desde la Tierra, comenzando así, de nuevo, otro ciclo de fases lunares._

Y entonces Matthew vuelve a quedar en el olvido, y cae en la locura. Y ni su oso puede con él. Calla y luego se queda quieto. Mirando a su dueño hundirse en la oscuridad. Y en sus intentos, pregunta pero el niño rubio no responde. Y a veces le da miedo.

Pero entonces escucha sus sollozos y le da tristeza verlo. Así es que cuando se acerca, los brazos de Canadá se aferran a él. Y Canadá entierra el rostro en el pelaje de su oso, llorando hasta caer dormido, llorando hasta que le cueste respirar o hasta que sus fuerzas se agoten.

Y es cuando sus parpados pesan y se va a dormir, ahí, en el suelo frió. Despeinado, sucio y roto.

Duerme y descansa para mañana, para tener el mínimo de fuerzas para sonreír de nuevo ante todos. Ante todos lo que no le ven porque...

Canadá es como la luna, opacada, hermosa pero casi inexistentemente apreciable ¿quien la vería en la oscuridad de la noche cuando todos están durmiente y obteniendo fuerzas para sobrellevar el día?...

El día con el sol...por eso nadie nota a la luna.

Y Canadá es como la luna...porque nadie se da cuenta de lo que tiene que pasar...ni de las fases que tiene que vivir.

Ni del ciclo que se repite noche con noche, con noche. Infinitamente.

.

.

.

Y si Canadá es como la luna...Estados Unidos es como el sol.

.

.

.

**(((FIN)))**

* * *

Hola :D

Aquí vengo a dejarles a mi bebé, porque literalmente este fue el **primer** fic de AmeCan que hice no lo publique porque estaba a borrador y le faltaba demasiadas correcciones y además como que me daba penita jajajaja Pero decidí dejarlo :3

Espero que no haya salido muuuy raro, sinceramente creo que sí; pero no quise cambiar nada... Y perdón por el dato histórico me llamó la atención y en ese momento moría por hacer un fic así xD.

Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios...gracias por leer!

Se despide su servidora G.A

CAMBIO Y FUERA!


End file.
